The Secret Soul
by Allie Franklin
Summary: To escape her past Allie joins the DWMA. Only one problem. She's a meister with no weapon partner. No weapon can match her soul wavelengths. No one knows why, but her. How long can she keep her secrets and her past from her fellow students and Lord Death?
1. Binge

So I binge watch a lot of Soul Eater during the weekend and heeey I thought let's make a fanfic! Woo hoo! I know couples won't make sense but this is my story soo yeah.


	2. Part 1

-3rd pov-

Another peaceful day has arrived at the DWMA as 7 o'clock rolled around the students made their way into the school something new was approaching the school and all eyes turned to it. An American girl with long blonde hair, shining brown eyes, tanned skin and a smirk to match her attitude. She wears a black shirt, a with tank top, and black combat boots that make a sound statement as she walks up the stairs of the academy. A small black bag rest at her hip a small string holding it there. All eyes are on her some in envy some in awe the rest in fear. The students of DWMA move out of the way making a path for her.

-Allie POV-

As I walk up the stairs and into the school the students make a path for me and pretty much glue their eyes to me as I walk by. Envy, awe, and fear are clearly written in their eyes. My smirk grows as my boots echo off the floor and on the walls. I have no idea where I'm going, but no one else knows that. Soon I find my destination. Lord deaths room. I push the doors open to find seven kids and lord death? Eight bodies turn towards me and a blonde haired girl in a school's uniform steps towards me.

"Excuse me, but we are in a private meeting."

"Excuse me, but I don't care Maka. I need to speak to Lord Death." I reply

"Yes, how can I help you?" The man is the black body cape and white mask asks

"I enrolled here like two weeks ago and I'm supposed to be accepted at least that's what the letter says." I pulling a letter out of my bag.

"Hmm, I don't recall a new student." he says he head tilting to the side

"Probably because I'm not from around here. I'm from South Dakota to be exact." I reply

"Ahh, the South Dakotan student I remember know you're a weapon right?" He asks

"No meister."

"What weapon do you use?" A white hair kid asks

"I prefer scythes, but I work well with other weapons too." I reply

"And do you have a weapon partner?"

"Nope, haven't been able to find someone to match my soul wavelengths." I say

"Why's that your soul seems pretty normal to me a bit rough up and half there, but normal." Maka says

"Okay, can we quit the chit chat. I need my school crap and I need it all in English I can't read or write in Japanese and before you ask why in South Dakota almost everyone speaks English and the second most popular language is Spanish. The school where I come from doesn't offer Japanese as a second language." I say crossing my arms

"Wait how do you know my name?" Maka asks

I groan loudly "I know all of you. Maka the daughter of Spirit whom you despise you're a meister who want to make a death weapon stronger than your dad. You're Soul, Maka's partner you are the said death weapon who wants to surpass Spirit. You're the assassin Black star of the star clan you are the last one living and are a meister who's ego is too big. You are Tsubaki weapon to Black star your most used form is Chain Scythe although you have other forms such as smoke bomb and demon shadow sword and you fight to keep your brother from becoming a kishin. You are Death the kid, son of death and you are absolutely obsessed with symmetry and everything has to be symmetrical or else you cough up blood and pass out. You are Liz older sister to Patty you are starting to pick up Kid's symmetrical obsession and are weapon gun. You, Patty, are Liz's younger sister you act more like a kid than you own age you are also a gun and you both lived on the streets stealing and are referred to as the demon twin guns." I say pointing to each one as I talk about them.

Jaws drop and puzzled looks come across their faces.

"H-how do you k-know?" Maka asks

"People talk and I listen how do you think I heard about this place? So can I get my things in English and be on my merry way?"

"Yes, that should be fine." Death says

"Great." With that, I turn on my heels and walk out the door talking the way back from which I came I walk down the steps of the academy when I hear some yelling after me. I groan again and look over my shoulder to see Maka running after me.

"Hey, no one ever got your name." She says

"Well, maybe, because I never said it." I retort "Anyways it's Allie spelled double l and ie as the ending." I say

"Well Allie, let me be the first to welcome you to the DWMA." She says holding out her hand

I cross my arms over my chest and stare at her hand for a while before looking back up at her face as I cock an eyebrow.

"And you are being nice because...?" I ask

"Well, why not?"

"Because I'm 'evading your territory.'" I say "Oh wait have you ever heard about me?"

"I know of an Allie from South Dakota who is a great meister." She replies

"Oh never mind I'll be seeing ya."

With that, I turn and wave my hand as I walk away to explore the city and find my apartment. _Such a pretty city, but so discreet. Surprising no witches or kishin haven't attacked it all at once can't be that hard to find. I mean I found it..._ Shaking those thoughts out of my head I come up to my house. I open the door and close it locking it behind me. Small, spacious, and cute. Perfect. Nothing but a bed and a dresser lies in it. I face plant on my bed and fall asleep.

 **A/N So yeah, I went back and read this to my brother and saw like so many little mistakes so I reuploaded the chapter. Sorry!**


	3. Part 2

-Allie Pov-

it's 6:30 in the morning and I am awake. I still could be sleeping, but nope jet lag is kicking my butt. So I shower eat and throw on some jean shorts, a red tank top, and my famous combat boots grab my bag and head out the door. While walking to school I brush out my hair and french braid it and tie it off. Once I'm finished with that I pop a mint into my mouth as finish the walk to school. I pass by a place that sells sporting goods and I just have to look. I soon find a really sweet looking skateboard and I just have to but it and at its price how can I say no. After walking out the store I jump on my new board and skate the rest of the way to school. As I approach the school I see all the other students walk slowly and heavily up the steps. I guess jet lag is kind of in my favor. I ollie over the stairs and pick up the skateboard making my way to my first class with professor Stien. I sit in the back and put some earbuds in, prop my feet on the table, and pull out a book and begin reading. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Black star smiling the world's biggest smile.

"And what do you want?" I ask pulling my earbuds out

"To brighten your day by showing you the biggest star you'll ever see." He says

"You know what would really brighten my day?" I ask

"Huh?"

"A nice hot cup of Da Hong Pao." I reply

"What's that?" He asks

"Tea that cost 10,000 dollars a glass." I say

"What cost 10,000 dollars." Maka asks coming from behind Black star

"I'm sorry did I do or say anything to make it okay for this to happen?" I ask

"Well that's not very cool now is it?" Soul asks coming from behind Maka

"Okay, how about you all take like ten steps back and stop talking to me."

"Why aren't you tired like the rest of us?" Liz asks coming from my other side with Patty behind her

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah sure"

"My time zone is two hours ahead of yours so for me it's almost nine rather than seven. Now leave." I say

And as my luck would have it the bells rings and everyone goes to their seats or at least away from me. Professor Stien rolls in then hits a bump which results in him landing on his back. He gets up and rubs his head sitting back on the chair. He passes out some papers.

"Alright, we are having a test today." He says

I grab my paper and see a whole bunch of weird symbols I make my way down the aisle holding the paper he's just about to hit the timer starting it when I put my pencil under his hand blocking it from hitting the button.

"Yeah, no I can't take this test." I say

"And why is that miss..."

"Allie and because I can't read or write in Japanese sorry but not." I reply

"Ahh yes, the South Dakotan. How is it that a girl enrolled in a Japanese school with no knowledge of the language?" He asks a bit cocky.

"How is it that a school in Nevada of the United States has it's first and primary language as Japanese when it should be English?" I ask

"well you see..." He tries to think of something as he pulls out my papers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I say grabbing my papers and turning around sharply.

Walking back up to my seat it's quite the only sound is my boots stomping against the stairs. I am fully aware of all the eyes on my and I don't really care. I drop into my seat and take my test finishing shortly after. I prop my feet on the desk and pull out a book as I begin to read. After a while, I can't stand the soft noises of pencils against papers and the swish of paper movement so I pull out my earbuds and push them n my ears playing my music and go back to reading.

the bell rings after what feels like forever. I pack my stuff up when I hear someone say

"Hey, South Dakota! Wait up!"

"I am not in the miss America contest so you will call me by my name and not by my state or I will hurt you." I reply turning to see Maka coming up to me with Soul.

"Yor pretty enough to enter into them." Soul says

"Ah, but I have no 'valuable' talents nor am I against the idea of less violence in the world." I reply walking down the steps

"Why is that?" Maka asks

"Because there will always be some damn ass people who think they can bully their way to the top. Plus things like witches and kishin will always exist."

"Hmm, Wanna play some ball after school with us?" She asks

"No, have a nice rest of your day."

With that, I hop on my board and skate off to my next class with Miss Marie. I go about my day as normally as I can but in this school, it's next to impossible. People here fight all the time and the teachers encourage it. Once school is over I skate out of the school and over the stairs moving faster than all of the students excited to be out of the academy. I skate to my house to see all my boxes and everything has finally arrived. I prop my board p against the wall and start unpacking and arranging everything to the way I feel it fits best. My living room, kitchen, and bathroom are still pretty bare just the main necessities my bedroom, on the other hand, is fully stocked. A bed with a cute black and purple bedspread and pillows, bookshelf fully stocked, of course, a purple throw rug two black bean bags, a dresser and my closet is filled with clothes. Also hidden under my bed is a box filled with all my little secrets. Well _, that's all I have_ to do _for today... I still need food...I'll do it tomorrow._ I shower, change and once again face plant on my bed and fall asleep. Another day has passed.

 **A/N Sooo someone pt a review for this story and they said and I quote 'This is not fanfic no porn' Can anyone tell me what this means also Thanks fro reading this far into my story I promise once Allie gets settled things will move faster! Enjoy! Reveiws are welcome! I know my grammer and spelling sucks! I'll try to do better as I write more!**


	4. Part 3

**-Allie POV-**

Finally the weekend. Five days long days of school have passed by quite slowly, but now it's Friday afternoon, and I am at some grocery store buying food. Shopping for one is a lot cheaper than shopping for two or three. Whoever decided to have the weapons and meisters live together didn't think it through at all. I walk into the snack aisle where I will be spending most of my money. Grabbing pretzels, cheese its, lots of wheat thins, crackers, chips, goldfish, popcorn, some candy, and peanuts I make my way to the frozen goods area where I stock up on pizza rolls and frozen french fries. I push my cart to check out nodding my head in time to the music coming from my earbuds. I start placing my things on the conveyor belt watching as the total climbs higher and higher. I pull out an earbud and my wallet to pay the lady.

"And how are we today?" She asks as she rings up the rest of my items.

"Not too bad and yourself?" I ask returning the question

"Well thank you, your total is $276.89."

I pull out the money I owe her get my change and my bags and head out the door receiving both a nod and a smile from the cashier. Once I reach the doors who happens to come into the store? Maka and Soul. I weave around them trying to avoid being seen, but nothing goes past the sharp eyes of Maka as she smiles when she spots me and steps in front of me.

"Hey, Allie what'cha up to?" She asks

"Oh you know the usual doing a bit of skydiving then I was thinking about some scuba diving nothing to the extream," I say sarcastically

Soul snickers as I shift my handfuls of bags also shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Look I'm tired and hungry all I want to do is go home shower, eat and then sleep for as long as I can so can we pick this whole thing where you pretend to be my buddy-buddy thing til Monday at school?" I say moving around them and out the store as I begin to walk home nodding to the beat in my earbuds again. Once home I do what I said I was going to. I put my food away pop some pizza rolls into the oven and hop in the shower waiting for my food to be done. I wash and get out wrapping a towel around me and around my hair. I grab my pizza rolls out of the oven leaving them on top to change into some lazy shorts and a tank top. I eat my food and jump into my bed fall asleep almost instantly before I fall into complete unconsciousness someone knocks on my door I try to ignore them, but of course they won't go away. Dragging myself out of my bed I groan rather loudly. I swing open my door to see a smiling Maka and Soul standing in front of my door.

"Didn't I say we could do this Monday during school?" I ask placing my hands on my hips a scowl placed on my face

"We just came to see how you were doing and how your first week of school was." Maka says a little too brightly

"Fine and fine. Now goodbye." I say shutting the door only to have it stopped by a foot.

"Slamming the door in people's faces is so not cool." Soul says pushing the door open.

"Guess who doesn't care? Me." I say shoving the door close

Despite that Soul walks in and plops himself on my couch kicking his feet up and making himself at home. I groan and open the door a bit wider letting Maka in knowing there is no way either of them is leaving anytime soon.

"What do you people want from me?" I ask

"Some food would be nice." Soul replies

"Tough shit kid."

"Rude."

"says the kid who pushed his way into someone else house, which reminds me. Leave." I say

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay." Maka pipes in

"I'm just fine peachy even so now leave. All I want to do is sleep and you a very sadly ruining that for me."

I walk into my kitchen to get something to drink. I pull out orange and drink it straight from the carton placing it back into its place shutting the fridge. Once I return to the living room my unwanted guest are gone and I sigh in content going to my room and face planting my bed falling asleep.

Waking up is the best worst thing to ever happen, but it has to come for everyone at some point. And for me, it's at four in the evening on Saturday. How do I spend the rest of my Saturday and the better part of my Sunday? Reading. I read and read and read. I finish four good sized books then it's Sunday night and I need to go to bed for school tomorrow. I do my usual eat shower dress and go to bed waiting for sleep to take over me.

Today waking up is only the worst thing to happen to me. My jetlag is still kicking so by the time I'm sitting I school in class I am wide awake and alert which isn't what I call a good Monday. That same old happens. Make and Soul bugs me Star preaches about how great he is and Kid obsessives over symmetry. Once the day is over I am summoned by Death to a meeting with him, Spirit, Maka, and Soul.

"Yo, yo wassup?" He asks

"I could ask the same thing" I reply

"Soul and I are going on a mission to kill a kishin." Maka says

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to go with them as a tour guide or something like that." Death says

"Yeah, okay let me just go get my tour guide outfit while I recite everything I know about the U.S." I say a bit too cocky

"You miss understand me. They are going to South Dakota." He says

"Hmm, no I don't care all that much for travel and I am just starting to get over my jetlag." With that I ealk out of the room and out of the school

 **A/N Soooo what do you guys think? Let me know I love to hear your guys feedback!**


	5. Part 4

I walk out of lord Death's room after he asked me to be Maka and Soul's tour guide while they go on a job. I hear footsteps behind me so I pick up my pace, but soon Maka is in front of me and has an angry look on her face.

"What was that about?" she whispers yells with more of the yelling

"Me declining your 'offer'" I reply

"We need your help and you're just going to walk away?"

"As a tour guide of South Dakota if you get lost there you deserve a fucking medal. Just use google maps and you'll be fine." I say

"Why are you so against helping people?" She sighs is frustration

"Maybe because I don't get asked I get drugged and pushed into helping people." I say

"Will you please go with us to South Dakota?" She asks

"No." I keep my answer short

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to." I say

"You act like it's a bad thing to help someone out!" She screams starting to get frustrated

"And you act like Sioux Falls is a hard place to find your way around. I mean you went to Rome, didn't you? You got around just fine there." I say

"It was Italy." She says

"Even better I must say they have the best food." I rub my stomach thinking about lasagna

"That's not the point."

"Okay so you can get around Italy, but not around Sioux Falls. You are a sad girl. You are so smart and yet you can't get around a small town? Shame."

Her face gets really red as I smirk walking past her I make it no more than two feet before she grabs me and starts shouting at me.

"YOU ARE SO INCANSITERD AND RUDE!..."

"Excuse me? You're the ones who assume I'll do whatever you want because you ask. I'm not going back to South Dakota and I never will! You have no idea what I went through when I lived there! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I scream at her turning on my heels and running off.

I know she's not following me, but I keep running til I make it into a park a while aways from the school. I sit down on a bench at watch the ducks swim around the small pond. _Great, I'm reenacting like every bad romance runaway scene I have ever read. Next thing you know Soul or Black Star will be here._ I shake my head and get up to feed the ducks. I place some quarters into a food machine and throw the small pieces of food towards the ducks, watching them move hungrily towards the pieces. I smile to myself the moms protecting their ducklings. By the time I run out of quarters a beautiful twilight has fallen over the city as well as a cold breeze that makes goosebumps rise on my skin as it passes over. I rub my arms to keep them warm as I begin my walk home. I turn the corner to my house and as my luck would have it, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Both Thompson sisters, and Tsubaki are standing at my door step. I groan so loud that everyone looks towards me. I remove my hands from my arms and place them firmly on my hips once I get closer to the group in my doorway.

"Can I help you?" I ask rudely

"Rude much?" asks Kid

"Yeah, like all the time. Now, what are you all doing on my doorstep?" I reply

"We're here to listen to your story." Maka says

"My what now?"

"Story you know why you moved from your hometown to here. Why you don't wanna go back. You know your life before the academy." Maka says

"Yeah, how about not. That's MY story and I don't tell it. I keep it locked in a box under my bed and feed it when it starts to growl." I reply

"Very funny."

"I know aren't I just hilarious. Now, good-bye." I say as I open my door and slip in slamming it on their faces and making sure to lock it.

I change into some warmer clothes and make myself a hot cup of tea adding a bit of sugar and honey to sweeten it up. As I sip my tea I pull out a book reading from the bookmark stuck in the middle. As I finish the part where the hero saves the damsel in distress I look up from my book and say out loud.

"Dear, lord my life is boring."

I nothing but the sound of wind whipping against my walls and my soft breath fill the house. I let out a small chuckle and close my book and chug the rest of my tea which is now at room temperature. As I get ready for bed what little I have to do I think about taking a mission tomorrow.

 _One thing I don't understand about this school is they don't seem to care about grades til some big test. Always sending kids on missions, I mean yeah someone has to go and capture kishin souls but what good is a great meister if they don't even know about their own soul and how to balance a checkbook? Or save up money rather than spending it on whatever._

I just shake my head and spit out my toothpaste and finish brushing my hair so I can once again face plant onto my bed, curl up in a ball, fall asleep, and dream of a time when everything is right with the world and I can do whatever I wish... Only to have my dreams shattered the next morning to the annoying sounds of my alarm clocking going off. Until then I'll let my dreams run wild and hopefully Maka and her gang off my back for more than a minute. Yawning my eyes close and my dreams take off.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yay! I posted a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long school started and I'm trying to get all my homework done and everything, but everything is settling down so I should be able to post more. Also just to clear up some confusion I know the DWMA is in America in Nevada and when you watch the show all the writing is in Japanese so that's what I'm going off of. I literally am in my mind taking a girl from South Dakota and placing her in soul eater. Got it? K good. Loves to you all!_**


	6. Part 5

The next day I do decide to take a mission against what everyone said about miester without a weapon. So I pack up and dress for the always sunny San Jose. Good thing I was forced to take three years of Spanish. I'm just leaving my house when my stalker and her follower comes up and steps in front of me.

"So how do you expect to kill a kishin without a weapon?" Maka asks

"Magic." I say doing a little wiggle with my fingers

"Haha. very funny, but I'm serious this time."

"When aren't you serious?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what I just said. You are always serious. You need to chill and break a few rules." I state

"How dare you..."

I cut her off with my hand getting a bit annoyed

"How dare I? How dare you? You think you can just come up to me and talk like your the big cheese and get mad when I don't tell you my whole horrible backstory of why I came to the DWMA? News flash your no damn princess so get off you high ego before you fall off and break a nail. I've been fighting kishin since I was three I can handle myself without an 'oh so special' weapon partner. Now your 'majestic' I have a flight to catch."

I push past the both of them huffing a bit in anger as I throw my bag onto my back running in order to make it to the airport in time. Once there I go through security and board the plane shoving headphones into my ears and blasting music til I fall asleep and the plane takes off.

"Ah, soleado San Jose!" I say

"Es un muy lindo día hoy no?" The guy on the plane asks me

"Si es muy simpático." I reply stepping off the plane

"Adiós." He says walking away

"Adiós."

I go throw security again, then customs, then finally baggage claim where I grab my duffle bag and head out to meet the taxi. The taxi driver speaks from Spanish to English making it a bit harder to understand him but I get most of it. He tells me that the beaches and hot springs are very beautiful especially around this time of the year, but to be careful because people have been mysteriously dying at night. I promise I will and pay him as I get out walking into the hotel smelling the sweet scent of apple cinnamon. I walk up to the desk clerk.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bein gracias. ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?"

"Tengo una habitación reservada para Allie."

"Un minuto por favor. Sí aquí se encuentran. Usted es número 124. Por favor, disfrute de su estancia y no dude en hacernos cualquier pregunta o venir a mí para cualquier inquietud." He says handing me a key

"Gracias." I say grabbing the key and heading up to my room.

I decided to take a nap before I get up and go fight this kishin. I set my alarm and fall onto the bed falling asleep. Beep beep. I slam my fist onto the alarm clock and hope I don't break it. Seeing as I don't I dress in a pair of easy fitting leggings and a tank top with a ripped shirt over it. I quickly pull on and lace up my boots. I sneak out of the hotel trying not to draw any unwanted attention. I scale a building quickly and jump from roof to roof looking around. After three hours with no such luck, I'm about to call it a night when I see a small yet faint light coming and feel a soul. A human soul. I run towards the light and see the world's ugliest kishin hovering over a man's body. I smirk and get to work. I jump off the roof and land on the kishin kicking off him I jump back to the ground.

"Ah, so you the kishin huh? Well, as my duties as a meister I'll discard this earth of your existence."

The kishin charges at me and I at it. I jump and shove the kishin into the ground making me flip barely landing it. _God, I'm out of practice._ I turn and whip my fist out nailing it in its face. It slashes at me and gets me once on the arm. not too deep but enough to make me bleed.

"Alright, I'm done playing games."

I kick it across the alley and grab a random object and shove it deep in its chest. Apart of a broken shovel is sticking out of him I twirl the other half and s;ash at his neck and he is gone. His body disappears and all that's left it a soul. I grab it and out it into a jar and head back to my hotel room and pass out on the bed. When I wake up the next morning I wrap y arm up and change the sheets leaving a note for housekeeping and I go down to the reception desk and check out. Once checked out I made sure I had all my things and got on another plan this time back to Nevada.

Once back in Nevada the first thing I want to do is go to my house and take a shower, but instead I'm in Lord Death's office handing him the jar with the kishin soul looking more annoyed than I intended but oh well life goes on.

"So I see you got the kishin soul." He states

"Oh goodie, I was hoping you could actually see under that mask." I say rolling my eyes

"But what am I supposed to do with it. Usually, your weapon partner eats it and collects them, but you have no weapon partner."

Obviously, I don't and I really don't care just take the stupid thing and give it to Soul or some other weapon." I hold it out again.

When he doesn't take it and I'm fed up I drop the stupid thing and turn walking out angry that I didn't hear a shatter.

"I heard you and Maka keep getting into fights…"

"Wrong she keeps yelling at me and I really don't care but it's fun watching her get ticked off."

When I get to the doors I push them open and walk out hearing them bang shut.

 _ **A/N So I do speak Spanish, but not a lot still learning. So if I wrote something wrong and you know please tell me! I hate when I'm wrong especially with someone else customs and culture. Which I love! Oki, stay fresh!**_


	7. Part 6

The doors to Lord Death's room slam shut causing eyes to look over at me and then back to what they were doing probably use to my actions. I stomp down the hallway not really mad but more irritated. Once outside the cool air hits me and seems to cool off my hot temper. I sigh and unwraps the bandages on my arm slowly and inspects the damage. Three long scratches run from my wrist to the middle of my upper arm. Slightly irritated, but no infection and will leave a decent scar. I drop the bandages in a trash can let her wounds air out. I walk around a bit before I get tired and drag my bag home. Which isn't far, but when I turn the corner guess who's sitting at my doorstep? Maka and Soul. I quietly groan and back away going around back. I open one of my windows and throw my bag in hearing the soft thud of it on my bed. I climb into the window and that with a bigger thud on my bed pillows and blankets falling almost silently to the floor. I stretch out pulling blankets and pillows under and around me making a small cocoon wrapping myself into the warmth falling into a semiconscious state not dreaming but not aware. Which also means I'm not aware of the people in my house til one of them is poking me. I open my eyes slightly seeing a blurry figure. I instantly throw my fight out making a contact with something semihard. Which turns out to be a nose and by the sound of the scream it's Soul.

"Ow, What the hell!" He yells

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU CREEP!?" I scream jumping on my bed to see Maka in the doorway. "YOU TOO!" I point my finger at her.

"Nice to see you too." She says

"What the fuck. You are both so dead!" I yelling jumping off my bed at Maka grabbing her waist as I fall pulling her with me. She ends up on top of me and I knee her in the back making her face smash on mine and she pushes off of me scrambling to her feet.

"You fucking crazy!" She yells

"Says the creeps in my house!" I yell back

I jump at her again but I'm pulled back by Soul which means I go after him. I get a punch to his face and he grabs both my hands pinning them behind my back. I twist but I'm super tired so my body leans back into Soul and I give up for the time being. I fall asleep despite everything my brain tells me, Still my eyes close and I feel something soft under me and something warm dropped on me. I assume I'm on my bed and a blanket. At this point, I could care less I roll over stuff a pillow under my head and fall totally asleep. Once I wake up I'm shoving myself through my house to see Maka reading and Soul lounging on my couch and eating food.

"What the hell are you creeps doing in my house?"

"Just trying to make sure you're okay." Maka says

"I would be more okay if you got the fuck out!" I yell

"Jeez so uncool." Soul says

"your asshole you're eating my food after you broke into my house!"

"Pfft The door ain't broke now is it?" He asks

"The fact that you can pick a lock only makes this worse for you." I say crossing my arms. "Now I can charge your asses with breaking and entering and assault."

"Assult. You attacked me!" Maka says

"I have a right to defend myself when I fear my life is in danger." I say

"Bullshit." Soul says

"I am literally at my edge. Tell me what the fuck you are doing in my house and you better do it quick." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to apologize Soul just followed." Maka speaks up her eyes still trained on my book.

"Fine accepted now leave." I say

"I mean it I just hate when I can't tell if people are on our side or not and after everything already I find it hard to trust new people." She says

"I do not care get out of my house." I say

When they don't move I grab them each by the ear. They both grab onto my head trying to free their ears but I hold on tight and shove them outside as I block the doorway.

"Okay here's the deal this is MY house I pay for everything in here. MY life is private and I DO NOT want to share it. MY past is mine nothing is going to change it. The words your past shapes your present could not be truer for me so back off. I don't care how sorry your asses are from trying to peek into my personal life you need to stay the fuck away from me. I have my secrets, I have my problems, and I have my demons. Leave me to deal with them on my own not all people at the DWMA are your friends and not everyone is willing to jump into your arms with nothing but smiles and sunshine. I'm only here to help myself learn a bit more about souls once I'm finished I'm heading off to where ever I want to do whatever I want. So get the fuck out of my way are I am going to kick your ass."

With that, I slam the door and lock it nice and tight. I press my back to the and slide down the door putting my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I sigh sitting there til it gets to the point I need to eat and move. I eat a quick sandwich and shower then fall into bed falling asleep yet again.

 **A/N Yay! Another chapter. I am so on the ball! Oh yeah my character is also in another story the curse of the black blood by soulcrafter245 so go check it out maybe. Lots of love stay fresh!**


	8. Part 7

After yesterday's events, I don't see any of Maka or her gang for a few the first few hours of my day. I'll admit it is awesome. No troublesome pest trying to get into my life and then going all bat crazy when I don't care about their apologies. Life is good til I school ends and Maka and her gang decides to ruin my day by waiting for me outside my class knowing that there is no other way to leave the room. I decide to play their little game and walk straight pass them even when Maka moves in front of me. I look down at the younger person boredom written clearly on my face.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to kick your ass the next time you got in my way? This is pretty damn close." I say

"Why are you always such a bitch!" She yells clearly still mad

"All part of the package you either take it or leave it though I would prefer you leave it." I say

"I would rather take it." Souls says

"Soul your not helping!" Maka yells

"I don think anyone really cares at this point Maka, I am so done with all this bullshit. All I wanna do is go home and go to bed." I say

"I want a fight right here right now!" She yells

"Okay, your funeral." I say

She runs off in search of a teacher to referee our battle. I place my hands behind my head like I´ve seen Soul do before and walk out casually to the front of the building. I wait til Maka returns and Soul transforms into a scythe.

"Alright, let's have a nice clean fight." Stein says

"Shouldn't be too hard for miss goody two shoes over there." I point to Maka

In response, she charges at me and I flip out of the way. Just as She swings Soul at me I smirk at the weapon and land on my feet.

"Tsk tsk is that all you have? I would have expected more from the great Maka Albarn. And soul I expected so much more from you. Your blade is dull, your swing is messy, and your angles are choppy, but I guess one can only do as well as their meister's." I say taunting them both.

Maka gets real angry and charges at me again her swing is way to high and I easily duck it. I shake my head and kick her straight in the stomach sending her a good ten feet back. I can feel their soul wavelengths slowly tipping each other off. I run towards Maka and give two good punches one to the ribs and the other to the face before jumping back. Maka has a decent red mark on her face which I'm sure will bruise not that I care. She comes at me again and I must say I admire her persistence. She swings, but she's too close so I block with my arm and grab onto the staff and start spinning Maka never letting go of Soul is pulled off her feet and spins around. After I pick up speed I stop let my arm swing a bit and let go sending them both flying and me safely standing. I watch as she comes running to me again. I duck but at the last minute she swings down and gets a good hit on my back and Iḿ sent to meet the floor. I quickly roll over as she jumps on top of me holding Soul to my neck. I kick my leg and hit her in the head with my foot then I shove my fist to her gut and push her off of me quickly standing back up to face her and send a quick kick to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Both she and Soul´s wavelengths are off neither of them knows and I don think they will. She gets up and I give her a minute to catch her breath and check for broken bones. Once satisfied I charge at her and grab onto Soul by the staff and rip him from Maka´s hands. He begins to make my hands burn but I grit my teeth and swing him into the ground. I still hold onto him my hands burning And look at Maka her soul wavelengths are off like really off. She So mad and she pushes herself up and charges at me tackling me at the waist. I fall back a few steps and land straight on my butt. I lift an arm to protect my face from her fist, but she curves and lands a successful hit to my head. I kick my leg out hitting her in the leg making her back up. I stumble to get up and have to shake away stars. For someone so small she can really pack a punch. She manages to get Soul out of the ground and charges at me again. _Okay, time to end this._ I grab a hold of Soul by the blade when she swings earning a deep cut in my palm. I pull him forward and grab onto her shirt I raise my bloody fist and bring down one swift, but yet forceful punch straight to her head. She falls to the ground and Soul transforms back to human. Stein calls it as a win for me. I hold my hand to my chest and offer the other one to Maka. She takes it and I pull her to her feet.

"Not too bad for a newbie." She says

"Pfft, I've been doing this since before you were born." I say

"Yeah sure." She rolls her eyes at me. I just pull out a napkin and hold it out to her.

"Fine whatever you want to believe."

Then I take off to find the closest nurse.

A/N I am like so on to top this story! I really hope you like it as much as I do. Give me your thoughts!


	9. Part 8

I take off looking for a nurse but end up running into some guy.

"Watch where the fuck you're going dipshit!" I yell clutching my hand closer to me.

I look up to see and a white-haired man with yellow eyes wearing a brown hoodie. I shove him out of my way but he grabs my shoulder.

"You're hurt."

"No shit wise ass I thought my hand was just painted red." I snap

"Well, excuse me."

I grumble and walk away trying to find a hospital. I can feel that guy following me but I really don't care my hand is bleeding too fast so I hurry up when I see a hospital. I kick open the door and some nurse rush around me. After about three minutes I have my hand cleaned and a doctor is stitching the cut together.

"Now take the pain meds twice a day with food or you'll be drowsy and rub the cream on the cut once after you shower. And please for the love of everything make sure to keep it dry." She says writing a prescription

"Yes, ma'am so my hand is perfectly fine?"

"Well except for the slice through your palm, yes, but if you want it to heal in three weeks you need to do as I told you to." She says ripping the paper off and hands it to me

"Yes, ma'am I will." I say

"Great come in see me in three weeks time to get those out of your hand."

I nod and head out the door. I look at my hand and trace over the stitches as I run into the guy before.

"What the hell fucking creep." I say

"Just wanted to make sure you got all fixed up." He says

"I am now bye." I say pushing past him to pick up my meds. Once that's done I walk back over to my place and surprise Maka is there with Soul. I walk up to them to see Maka has a nasty cut on her cheek and I fell kinda a bad as the skin around it has turned a dark purple color.

"What are you doing here? Need me to knock you around some more?" I ask

"You don't have to play the act anymore."

"Act? What act?" I ask a bit shocked

"The I'm so cool and I don't take any shit act." Maka says

"Oh no, that's no act that's my personality."

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue we just came by to give you these." She holds out a box. I open the lid to see cupcakes.

"You bake? wait are these poisoned?"

"No and no."

"Well, if I die from these I will come back and haunt your asses from the grave." I say

"Sounds like a date." Soul remarks

"It'll be killer."

Maka just burst out laughing and I crack a smile a very small one but it's there. Soul does his weird grin thing that Maka seems to think it's the best thing in the world because she smiles even bigger and begin to laugh harder. I slip into my house leaving the door open as I set the cupcakes down on the little table in front of my couch. I pull off my sweater and throw it in a hamper as I close the door to my bedroom so I can pull off the rest of my clothes and change into shorts and a tank top. Once I open my door Soul and Maka have made themselves comfortable in my living room. I throw a shoe at my door causing the both of them to jump and the door to close. I just look at them then head into the kitchen to make something to eat. I decided on spaghetti. So I start boiling water and browning hamburger meat. Once that's done I drain the noodles and put the browned meat into a saucepan with spaghetti sauce. I let that marinate as I throw in some spices and olives. I get out three plates and cups filling the cup with some soda. I place heaping piles of noodles onto each plate and to top it off I give each one a nice big serving of sauce and load them up on a tray with the cups and some silverware. I hold the tray above my head as I walk into the living room I set down a plate in front of each of them as well as a drink and silverware. I then sit and place the tray on the side table and start eating. They stare at me for a minute well Maka does Soul goes right to slurping up his food and quite loudly. I ignore him as much as I can focusing on the sweet deliciousness in front of me.

"so what's with the food?" Maka asks

"What don't you people eat anything but souls?" I ask

"Uh, no only weapons eat souls." Maka states

"Yeah, so what do you all eat when you run out of souls hmmm?" I ask

"Food." Soul says

"Well then shut your mouth and finish your food or I'm kicking you out." I say going back to my food after taking a big drink of my soda. I look up to Maka still staring at me but eating a bit of her food then she starts digging into it clearly enjoying the food. I finish my food and sip my soda til the other are done once they are I grab their things and place them into the sink as I start washing. After about ten minutes all the dishes are clean, dried, and put away. I make my back into the living room as I sit cross-legged on the chair facing the couch which also faces Maka and Soul.

"I left Sioux Falls because my father died... and it's y fault"

 **A/N I am so terrible at cliff hangers but oh well hope you** **enjoy!**


	10. Part 9

"I left Sioux Falls because my father died... and it's my fault"

They look at me with blank faces

"So that's why you didn't want to go on the mission with us?" Maka asks

I nod and pick at a loose strand of yarn coming from the blanket I was sitting on. I look at them but don't say anything before letting out a sigh.

"So I guess I'll be telling you my story." I say letting out a small dry laugh

Maka just stares as well as Soul.

"Okay fine. So my father was on of the greatest meisters in the world. He was such a good meister he never needed a weapon partner. He is even better than your mom Maka. He was such a social man he had one anyways. Someone to talk to. Someone, so he wouldn't get lonely one missions. He was happy with his wife and his baby girl. Me. His life was perfect. Or so he thought. His wife wasn't what he thought. So being the miester he was. He killed her. I was only four when he killed her."

Flashback thingy

 _I waited in my room counting the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling and along my walls. I get to 359 when my mommy finally walks into the room followed by my daddy. They both sit on the edge of my bed both smiling as I smile back. My mother smooths down my hair and kissed my forehead. My father did the same._

 _"How's my pretty little kitty cat?" Mommy asks me_

 _I giggle and say "I'm fine."_

 _"That's good. Ready for bed?" She asks_

 _I nod and she gives me the look. I open my mouth and she takes a sniff smiling in content at the minty smell. I push the blanket down to reveal my black pjs with red hearts on them. Mommy and daddy both smile and dad pull the blanket back over me._

 _"What about going to the bathroom?" Daddy asks_

 _"Yep, three times before getting into to bed." I say holding up three fingers._

 _"That's a good kitty cat." Mommy says as she gives me butterfly kisses._

 _I giggle and hold on to her head giving her butterfly kisses on her head. She sits back up and tucks me in singing golden slumbers. My eyes grow heavy and I smile looking at daddy as he presses one last kiss to my forehead before both him and mommy leave my room shutting the door. I roll over and fall asleep. Later that night I wake up to use the bathroom. Once I'm finished I rub my eyes and head back to my room when I hear a loud crash. I turn my head in the direction and hear another crash. I run towards the crash peeking around corners before turning them. I hear another crash closer this time. I peek around the corner and see mommy on the floor blood pooling around her I look over and see daddy with tears slowly falling down his cheek as he holds some sort of an ax. I recognize it as Skyler his weapon partner. Daddy throws the ax once just as mommy stands up taking her head clean off her shoulders. My eyes widen and I can't help the scream that comes through my throat. Daddy looks over to me his face expressionless._

 _"Sorry baby girl, but daddy had to do it." That's all he said before trying to walk towards me. I take off running I never look back._

I wake up strapped to a table with my father standing over me. A horrible memory also a horrible dream.

"Morning baby girl"

I roll my eyes "So what are you going to force into me today?" I ask

"You know I'm only doing this for your own good."

"My own good! YOU HAVE BEEN SHOVING CRAP DOWN MY THROAT AND HAVE BEEN PULLING MY SOUL FROM MY BODY FOR 12 YEARS!" I scream at him pulling against the restraints.

"Baby You don't understand..." He trails off

"My soul isn't 100 percent human what's wrong with that?" I ask

"Nothing it's the part of your soul that's not human that worries me your mother cursed you with something awful." He says

"Well maybe if I knew I could try to make myself more normal for you." I spit

"Baby you can't know. If anyone finds out they will kill you. All we can hope for is for me to get rid of the unholy part of it." He says

"Right let's take away half of my life." I say sarcasm dripping from my voice

He slams his hands down next to my head making his needles and other things clank as for me I just roll my eyes use to this behavior.

"Why must you make this more difficult!" Hey yells

"Why did you kill mom!" I yell back

"BECAUSE SHE WASN'T HUMAN! SHE LIED TO ME AND FORCED ME TO HAVE YOU!" He screams

"SORRY I'M SUCH A FUCKING MISTAKE." I yell tears run down my cheeks without my permission

"Baby I didn't mean it like that..." He stops when he see my harden glare focused on him as I stare at his soul. He knows I can to he just sighs and forces a tube down my throat.

"Sorry kitty cat. I do love you." He says as he starts pumping a liquid down the tube into my throat. I gag on the liquid as more tears spring to my eyes as I let out a scream. Not one of those stupid scary movies screams those you just got stabbed in the stomach and the knife is getting twisted screams. One that could be heard for miles, but no one will hear it. Our closest neighbors live nine miles away. I keep screaming my back arching against the table The only thing laying on the table are my head and feet. The rest of my body is off the table. My soul comes out of my body and a piece breaks off and goes out of control. I watch with tired eyes as it sends out uncontrollable soul waves as an attack. It hits my father head on and throws him against a wall. He slumps down and he's out cold and my body goes slack as both parts of my soul combine again and fall back into my body and my world goes black.

 **A/N Yay! An update! Hope you all like it let me know what you think!**


	11. Part 10

I hold out a photo of my parents to the two shocked people on my couch. I scratch the back of my head a bit uncomfortable.

"So how did your father die...?" Maka asks

"When he was thrown against the wall he hit his head bad and his brain started to bleed after a while it killed him."

"So how did you get out?"

"When I woke up the restraints on my arms were burned off. My skin was fine. I undid the ones on my feet." I say

"So why...?" Maka asks

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell us. It's not like we're on the top of your A-list." She says

I shrug my shoulders. "I figured you guys wouldn't leave me alone til you did. besides, no harm was done, right? It's like Soul scare that happened way back when. You can't look at it without feeling guilty I can't go back home without feeling guilty." I say

"But it wasn't your fault you didn't do anything." Soul speaks up

"Maka didn't do anything, but yet she feels guilty every time she sees your scar. It's a mindset thing besides I never said that was the full story now did I?"

"What's the rest of the story?" Maka asks

"Nothing that's it. I was pulling your leg." I say

The both just sit there staring with pity and confusion and I can't take it I stand up abruptly and walk outside slamming the door open. I can tell they jumped hearing the slam. The night air has cooled a bit making it a beautiful night. I can't stand looks of pity from people. I've got enough of them. Soul strides out in the night air next to me with his hands in his pockets. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to.

"I hate it. So stop it." I say

He justs looks at me a small hint of pity still in his eye and I star to get angry. I slam my fist down on the railing.

"I said stop it!" I yell

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me with pity. I've had enough of it!" I say "At my mother's funeral. at school for years after. At the hospital with my dad when he crashed. At his funeral. When they tried locating any other relatives but didn't. I'm sick of it. I ran from all pity to get away. Not to come and get a new wave of it. It's annoying." I say looking away and squeezing the railing.

I get over it real quick and walk back inside and grab a book going into my room and closing the door. I sit on my bed and read. I hear the two leave and close the door behind them. I read fir a while til I can barely keep my eyes open and I fall asleep before I can even put my book away. When I wake up the next morning I look at the clock and see it's past ten. Too late to go to school and to early to care. I roll back over trying to fall back asleep but sunlight keeps shining on my face making it impossible. I get up and go to take a shower.

"Ahh, hot water the cure to all life's worries." I say stepping into the water.

The hot water relaxes all my muscles and I stay in there till the water turns cold. Once that happens I get out and dress in a pair of black cotton sleep shorts and a blue tank top and throw my hair into a really messy bun. I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit outside on my step while I eat it the sun still shining in my eyes, but this time I welcome it knowing I probably need some more vitamin D in my life. I place the now empty bowl next to me and unfold my legs stretching them out and wiggling my toes. I let out a very content sigh knowing that I have a few more hours to myself and a lot of things I could be doing but won't. I sit there outside a very small wind gently blowing over the neighborhood making it the perfect day. I go back inside with my bowl setting it in the sink. I change into some jean shorts and another clean tank top. I take my time brushing out my hair and putting it up in a matter messy bun. I shove and a handful of loose chain into my pocket and put earbuds in my ears and blasting music. I walk out my house and lick the door shoving the keys into my pocket. I make my way to the park I went to before my mission.

"What a beautiful day." I say to myself

I watch as little kids chase around the ducks and try to feed them with bits of chips. I dig out some coins and buy some duck food from a small machine. I hand over the duck food to the little kids then watch as they throw it out the ducks having a bit more success this time. Time passes and I walk several laps around the park throwing some duck feed to random ducks laughing to myself as they follow me around for a bit expecting more food. I sit down on a bench and watch the clouds roll by slowly and lazily. After a while, someone sits by me and I see it's Soul, but with no Maka.

"Can you be helped?" I ask a bit irritated

"Hi to you too."

"Like I said can you be helped?" I ask again

"I thought we were on a cool level." He says

"You thought wrong." I say getting up

"You skipped school." He states

"What really? I had no idea. Please inform me next time this happen." I say placing my hand on my face like I'm surprised. I turn away from him but he says something that makes me stop.

"Wanna go out on a date?"


	12. Part 11

"Wanna go out on a date?" Soul asks

I stop freezing in my tracks and slowly turn around looking at him beyond confused.

"Repeat that and please tell me you said to go jump in a lake." I say

"I said do you wanna go on a date?" He asks again

"Why?" I ask "Are you planning on standing me up or dumping a gallon of pig blood on me?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Why would you ask me on a date?"

"Cause I think you're pretty cool, and I wanna get to know you better." He says

"Doesn't that suck. There's nothing else to know other than I love the color purple." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"There is a dance that the school is throwing tomorrow you going?" He asks

"You ask way too many questions." I say

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Oh, I'll be there." I say a bit snotty

"Great it's a date." He says

"I never said I would go with you I just said I was going." I say turning around and walking off making sure he doesn't follow me. Once I get home I fall on my couch not wanting to move anymore then I have to. I hear a knock on my door and yell curses towards them. When I open the door I see Kid standing on the other side.

"What do you want at this hour?" I ask him leaning against the door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What do you mean it's like eight." He says

"Maybe for you but I'm still a hardcore South Dakotan so it's ten to me. Like I asked before what do you want?" I ask

"Okay then, I just wanted to come and see you." He says

"Yeah, right. Death the kid. Son of Lord Death wants to see the newest girl without his twin posse." I snort "What's the real reason?"

He lets out a sigh and I lift on of my eyebrows in question

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the dance tomorrow..." He says

"Why do you people even care? Can't I just be left alone? God all I want is to strengthen myself so I can move my happy butt to wherever I feel like!" I yell at him

He looks at me in shock and I slam the door shut not caring who hears. He starts knocking again but I dead bolt it and go into my room falling flat on my bed bundling up some blankets and pillows and shoves my face into them letting out a long sigh.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I mumble into the bundle of bedcovers. I soon fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the night just sitting there and staring at the dark ceiling. I blink a few times before rolling over and squeezing my eyes shut trying to get back to sleep. After a while, I realize sleep is useless until I do something. So I get up and make myself a snack. I eat some pizza rolls and sit on my couch just staring at the wall until the light shines through the curtains. I yawn and take a cat nap before hopping in the shower. Once out and clean I look at the clock and see I slept longer than I thought and see that it's closer to the dance then I thought. I dry my hair and pull out a black strapless dress the ends at the knees and plain black wedges. I put them both on and I do my eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and some silver grayish eyeshadow. I apply a nude lipstick and put my hair in a fishtail side braid and let my bangs hang loosely in my face. I grab a small purse and shove the few things I need into and take off towards the school. Once I get there I slip in silently and sit towards the back of the room. I sit there quietly munching on some crackers and I'm about to get up and leave when Soul walks over wearing a snazzy suit. I groan inwardly but hold my tongue as he makes over to me with his hands in his pocket.

"Thought you weren't coming." He says

"I said I was I just said I wasn't going with you." I reply

"None the less you look great."

"What are you planning?" I ask

"Why do you think that when someone is being nice to you there planning something against you?" He asks a bit angry

"Have you not heard what my father did?" I ask crossing my arms

"Whatever wanna dance?" He asks

I take a step back and look at him questioningly. He holds his hand out for me to take it and I do very slowly. He leads me to the dance floor and He places his hands on my waist and I place mine on his shoulders. The music starts playing and we start dancing. I look over his shoulder out the window looking at the stars when he dips me like in every other romance movie. I smile and let out a laugh when he looks at me all seriously. When he pulls me back up I smile and we keep dancing for a while til I see Maka staring at me with so much anger I could cut through it with a knife I excuse myself and walk off the floor without an excuse leaving a confused Soul behind. I walk out onto the balcony and lean against the railing looking at the brightly light Death City before me. Maka comes next to me anger radiating off her like a bad stench. I look over to her and I'm about to say something when a loud bang is heard from inside the school. I run back inside and stop in absolute fear. I hear yelling and see people trying to fight with the mysterious man but all I can do is stare as his eye meet mine.

A/N *Has a fangirl attack* I literally starting squealing. I don't know how you all feel about this story but I am loving it. Leave me your thoughts so i know what I can do to make this book better for you to read!


	13. Part 12

I'm frozen as the man's eyes meet mine he smirks at me I don't move or speak. I can't I hear Maka yelling and I tear my eyes away from him and look at her. She's yelling something at me but I can't tell what. Soul shouts something at me before he turns into a scythe. My eyes have wandered back to the man. I do the only thing my brain can think of. I run. Out the room out of the school and I don't stop. I keep running until I get to my house. I push the door open and kick my shoes off. I start shoving clothes into a back as I pull a pair of sweatpant on. I open one my dresser and pull a tank top over my head and I grab out a sock filled with money. I shove that into the bag and grab a sweatshirt I pull that on and shove a few other things into the bag. Shoving my feet into a pair of socks and tennis shoes I open the door and see Maka and Soul both there. Maka has some cuts and they are both out of breath. I look at them both confused and scared. I push past them take off running again I can hear Maka and Soul running after me but I don't care I keep running. Turning a corner I trip and fall rolling across the street getting a nasty cut on my cheek Something grabs onto me and pulls me to my feet but doesn't let go.

"Allie, what is going on?" Soul yells in my face

"I have to go now! I have to get away!" I yell back trying to get out of his grip

"Who was that man?" Maka asks

"Nobody! Let me go!" I yell

"It's nobody! In all the time we have known you we have never seen you scared. He has to be somebody!"

"He's trying to kill me okay!" I yell finally ripping out of Souls grasp.

I stare at them there faces confused. Wiping the blood dripping down my neck I take off running again. They follow after me again I look forward and black smoke appears. I stop and cover my eyes and start coughing. The mystery man emerges from the smoke a sick grin on his face as he walks closer to me. I freeze again watching as he comes closer to me. He stops right in front of me and he grabs a bit of my hair twirling it around his finger.

"Been a long time now hasn't it dear?" He ask

He growls when I'm ripped from his grasp. Soul shoves me behind him and I fall to the ground on my butt. The two have a stare down before Maka catches up. No words are said as Soul turns into a scythe and Maka charges at him swing Soul. He lifts his hand and Maka is thrown back she hits a wall and Soul falls out of her hand falling to the ground. He turns back to me.

"A-arsen" I say softly

"And here I was thinking you forgot about me." He says

He smiles at me and twirls my hair around his finger I shake and don't say anything. His green eyes have me trapped in fear. Once again he is shoved from me as Soul stands in front of me. Maka is still pinned to the wall and she struggles to get away.

"Soul don't you dare do anything stupid!' She yells at him

He just smirks and looks back towards me. His suit is ripped and he has a few cuts. He looks back to Arsen and he tenses up.

"What do you want?" He asks him

"Well, if it isn't already obvious I want to take my dear Allie back with me. Is that too much of a problem." He replies

"I think that might be." Soul replies

I can't stand this anymore. I get up and shove Soul out of the way. Scared out of my mind I face him holding my ground as he smirks and me and raises his hand sending me flying back. My body hits a wall and I see black spots in my vision. I push myself back up and run at him taking him by surprise at my gutsy move I slam into him but it does nothing. His hand wraps around my knees and he lifts me off the ground. His hand tightens around my neck and my vision starts to go out from the lack of air. I claw at his hands before he drops me.

"This is not the place for this dear."

He grabs onto my arm and starts pulling me away. Soul grabs onto my other arm and this becomes a tug of war with me in the middle.

"Soul stop it!" I yell at him  
"No! I am not letting go!" He yells back

"I'll be fine Sioux Falls! That's where he's taking me! KNOW LET GO!" I scream and kick him making him trip and let go of me. Arsen keeps pulling me and I keep struggling. His fist comes down on my head and black nothingness comes over me. When I wake up again we are in fact in Sioux Falls. He somehow has gotten in a car and is driving out to the country. Back to where I use to live. I try to move but my seat belt is not the only thing keeping me on the seat. He got a rope tying my hands together and tied to the seat. He keeps driving and hums to the radio like some old guy from a movie. He stops the car and gets out and gets me out. Shoving my into the house I fall over my feet and on my face. The door shuts and he walks over me. He grabs my chin making me look him in the eye.

"Now shall we get started?"

 **A/N Please don't kill me! I swear it gets better!**


	14. I got what I want' HOLIDAY SPECIAL

Third person POV

Snow falls lightly on the school, but everyone was toasty warm inside sipping hot chocolate and hot apple cider. Maka decided it would be a good idea to have a Holiday dance for everyone whose families lived in town and for those who couldn't visit their families. So that's just about everyone at the DWMA.

Allie POV

I got stuck going to Maka's party wearing a red dress. The only good thing about it is that it's warm enough to go outside in at least for my legs.

"It doesn't look that bad." Maka says while I'm in the bathroom trying to pry the damn thing off of me.

"I don't care. I just want this thing off." I say

"What's so bad about it?" Tsubaki asks

"Umm I didn't pick it, it's red, and I hate dresses to begin with." I reply

"Whatever can you fix my hair." Maka says while turning around

I groan but my fingers work their way into the braid I had done earlier. A simple fishtail braid laying on her shoulder. Easy to get done in little amount of time hard as hell to fix. I manage and get it done in a relatively good amount of time before I go and fix my own hair. Loose waves hanging from some pins. Once done Maka pulls me back out the bathroom and onto a very crowded dance floor where I'm shoved into a random person who very much is not Black Star, Soul, or Death which is already awkward to be shoved into one of them since I'm literally dating one of them. Then I'm grab by someone who I punch hitting them in what I hope is the nose but when I heard Soul groan I quickly apologize and kiss his nose hoping he'll forgive me which he does.

"Damn babe I know you have quite the arm but would you stop hitting me with it." He says while I laugh

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I already had Maka attack me and get me in this dress." I say kissing his nose again. A slow song comes on and he doesn't even need to ask he just places one of his hands on my waist and takes the other. I wrap my fingers around his and place my free hand on his shoulder. As we dance we have small chit chat about snow and what the holidays were like back home for me. Nothing to special. Going to Grandmas on Christmas eve and she would always have hot cinnamon apple cider and banana bread just for me because she knows how much I love it. I tell him she even still send me some banana bread when she can. He tells me this holiday is special to him because he finally has people to spend it with.

"Well I'm glad I could be of some service other than breaking your nose." I say before giggling

He smiles at me a kisses my cheek before leading my off the dance floor and over to the food and drinks where he gets me a glass of apple cider.

"Sorry it's not cinnamon cider." He says

"It's perfect.' I reply before taking a small sip making sure I don't burn my tongue with the hot liquid.

"Hey, what's that?" Soul asks

I look around but don't see what he's asking about.  
"What's what hun?" I ask him and he just points up

I follow his finger to see a small green leaf with some red berries right above us and instantly my cheeks go as red as the berries.

"Umm, that's mistletoe." I say in a quiet voice

"So what does it do?"

"Umm actually it's a poisonous plant that the Druids came to view it as a sacred symbol of vivacity, and they administered it to humans and animals alike in the hope of restoring fertility. But now a days it's use at holiday parties were two people who are 'caught' under the mistletoe have to kiss." My voice gets softer as I finish the last part.

I look over at him my cheeks I'm sure had at least a nice red tint to them as he smiles at me.

"Well looks like my holiday just got better."

I look at him confused before he leans closer to me and presses his lips to mine. I'm sure my cheeks are dark red and I can feel the heat in them but as that may be I close my eyes and kiss him back until a flash of light and someone's giggles interrupt us. I open my eyes to see Maka holding a camera and taking off. I'm about to go after her but Soul holds onto my hand smiling that goofy smile.

"It's okay let her have the picture." He says

I frown at him and I'm about to say something when he adds "I already got what I want." I blush at his words and stay by his side throughout the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Okay I haven't updated in a while and I decided why not do a holiday special. This has nothing to do with the story and is a separate mini story of it's own and i hope to update a chapter tomorrow depends on how well work goes for me. Lots of love to you all!**


	15. part 13

I bite down hard on my lip making it bleed as a knife runs across my hip

"Why the hell won't you make any noise it's really annoying." Arsen says while running the knife down my hip again. I feel warm blood running down my leg and chin while I bite my lip harder.

"Aww, is the poor Arsen getting mad that he can't play with his toy like he use to. Aww, poor thing. I guess I might be broken." I say placing my lips in a small pout. He places his hand on my hip and the cuts heal and he does the same to my lip. Rubbing a wet cloth over me he cleans the blood as he whistles a happy tune and I almost snort and the tune he whistles. Summertime in the city by my mother's favorite old song by Pratt and McClain.

"You're kidding, right? I mean come on obviously I'm not gonna scream and if you keep healing me what's the point? besides I am getting a bit hungry do you wanna break for lunch?" I ask like we are coworkers trying to finish some big project.

"Well, I can't have you dying on my know can I?" He asks as he undoes the straps holding my legs in place but before I can kick him where the sun doesn't shine he ties them together and does the same to my hands then lets my fall to the ground.

"So what were you thinking for lunch?" He asks like we are old buddies and I decide to play along.

"Hmm, well we had burgers last time and tacos before that but I'm in the mood for something kinda cheesy... Hmmm... How about pizza and cheese sticks?" I ask looking up at him

"Sounds good don' try anything while I'm gone." He says stepping over me

"Oh don't forget I want thin crust pepperoni with ranch and a Dr. pepper." I yell after him laying on the ground picking at my nails. He yells back letting me know he heard me and acknowledged what I said. I wait til I heard the doors slam shut before I sit up and get my feet untied. Once that's done I walk to the bathroom while getting my hands freed. I do my business and take a shower cleaning myself then after that I put on some clean clothes. Hearing a knock on the door I begin to walk over rubbing a towel in my hair. I turn the corner just as the door is kicked open to reveal Maka and Soul.

"Well took you long enough I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to come." I say crossing my arms

"What the fuck?" Maka yells

"What? Do you expect me to be all tied up with cuts and bruises all over my body?" I ask

"Well, yeah YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" Maka screams at me getting really close so I push her away a bit

"Yeah, see the thing is Arsen likes to play with his toys. So he has healed me like ten times and cut me up nine." I say rolling my eyes

"Wait... Heals you?" Soul asks finally walking into the house

"Yeah, he's a witch." I reply moving around them so I can sit on the couch. "By the way, you might want to get comfortable because you're not about to leave anytime soon." I say picking up a book

"Yeah, right Soul let's go, Allie, doesn't seem to need our help." Maka says while walking towards the door. I open my mouth to say something but before I can do a hiss is hear and Maka is thrown back into the house. Landing on her back I can clearly see the wind as been knocked out of her.

"What the hell was that?" Soul demands helping Maka up

"Did you both seriously forget the part where I said he was a witch. The cast spells and unfortunately for you, he is a lot stronger than Medusa."

They both stare at me like I'm speaking a different language. I swear I could have popped a second head out and a tail and that would be one of the most normal people things that would have happened all day.

"What do you mean he is stronger the Medusa?"

"Well, everyone has their mommies and daddies. I say leaning back into the couch.

"Are you saying that Arsen is medusa's dad?" Soul asks carefully like either one of them is about to pop out.

"Aww, you are smarter than people give you credit for." I pat him on the back truly proud of him

"How is that even possible?" This time Maka asks the question and I breathe in a deep breath.

"Okay, so yo9ur dad probably should be giving you this talk but okay. When a girl and a guy love or lust for each other very much they decided to become one and..." Maka cuts me off right there

"I know how THAT happens." She snaps at me

"Oh, thank the lord I thought I was gonna have to give you that talk. Would have been really awkward for the both of us. Not to mention I would have to give you the 'You, are not a little girl anymore' and the 'Your body is doing this because of' talks. Would have been a really awkward situation for all three of us." I say wiping the pretend sweat from my brow and she looks so close to punching me while Soul sits next to me propping his feet up.

"Oh, yeah Arsen went out to get some pizza so hopefully you guys are hungry." I say

"HOW CAN YOU GET SIT THERE! YOU KNOW THIS GUY AND WHAT HE CAN DO!" Maka yells

"I know he can keep me here for a lot longer than you think so sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up because you guys are the ones who walked into a trap, not me. Do you think I would have gotten free from him tieing my up and showered if I could have escaped?" I yell getting her to shut up and sit down so I can go back to my reading til Arsen comes back.

 **A/N: Yeah it might be crappy but it's a filler chapter.**


	16. Part 14

The phone rings just as the prince was leaning down to kiss the princess and I grab it to answer it before Maka decided to take it from me.

"You better give that back you fucking idiot!" I yell lunging at her

"I know how to talk to people!" She yells moving out of the way

"You're the one who walked into a trap!" I shout

"You're the one who set the trap up!" She shouts back running away from me and I get up and run around chasing her trying to get the phone

"Yes, because I set up a magic barrier and walked you guys into it!"

"You told us where he was taking you!" She howls as I tackle her to the ground wrestling with her to get the phone.

"I said he was talking my to Sioux Falls and I would be fine. I didn't give you an exact address nor did I tell you to come after me!" I yell grabbing on the phone pulling it towards me but she doesn't let go. The ringing stops and then starts again.

"We had orders from Lord Death!'

"Not my fault! It's not like I asked for them" I finally get the phone from her and press the answer button holding it to my ear while using my hand to hold her away from me.

"Well, hello Allie I assume are guest have arrived?" Arsen says

"Yeah, yeah, if that's what you want to call them. Ow! Fuck don't bite you little shit!" I scream pushing Maka away from me rubbing the silva from my arm. A small red circle with little teeth indentations starts to form.

"Tsk, tsk, doesn't she have any manners?" He asks

"Clearly not and I know this isn't a 'how are you doing call' so what do you want?" I ask glaring at Maka

"Well, it seems that we forgot to order a pizza and drinks for your friends and I wanted to make sure they didn't have any allergies or had any preferences?" He asks sounding more like a concerned parent than the sick twisted freak he was. I move the phone from my ear and put my hand over the speaking piece.

"Yo, what do you guys want to eat and drink the sky is the limit but make sure you can get it at a pizza place." I say looking towards the two.

"Anything is fine for me, but I want Mt. dew as a drink." Soul says earning a glare from Maka as I repeat to Arsen.

"Maka isn't saying anything so just get her anything and I want to change my order to cheese sticks and honey barbecue bone-out wings sixteen of them but stick with the same drink." I say

"Honey, you think I'm made of money?" He asks

"No, but I know that you can make more money and don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." I say before hanging up the phone and tossing it over to Maka who gets pissed off. I go back to my book until I hear the door opening. I jump up leaving a mess of books and blanket and swing the door open. Arsen stands there holding a few pizza boxes with drinks and a container of wings on top. I grab the wings and a Dr. Pepper before running back in and diving into my pile of blankets well more like tripping and land face first. Maka yells and begins to charge at Arsen before he flicks his hand sending her flying back into the couch.

"Such a shame your friends really have no manners." He says while saying his head before looking at me.

"Friends isn't really the word I would use but okay." I say around a mouthful of barbecue sauce and wings.

"And you're not much better!"

"Never said I was. Does it look like I was raised by a fucking queen?" I ask eating another wing.

He sets the other boxes down with a sigh before throwing me a smaller one along with napkins. I wipe my mouth before opening the box to reveal fresh cheese sticks with marinara sauce. My mouth water as I begin to dig into the sweet deliciousness. Maka stares at me while Soul also stuffs his face with food. It doesn't take to long before Maka breaks down and eats a slice if pizza and a breadstick considering Soul has not kneel over from any sort of poison. Once the food is gone and I'm content with life as it is I stand up and stretch.

"So should we get this show on the road?" I ask looking towards the one person in the world I hate. He dabs at the corners of his mouth with a napkin like he's the king of everything known to man before wiping in fingers on it.

"I do so agree that we should be moving this forward." He says before standing up and lunging at me successfully taking me off guard and off my feet. As a split-second of shock Soul and Maka jump into action. One of the two tackle Arsen getting him off of me before Maka it turns out off of him and kicking him as hard as I can which results in no damage to him and me getting thrown out a window landing hard on the grass earning a few cuts. Maka holding Soul in weapon form follow shortly after. Arsen walks out wiping no existing dirt from his hands.

"Now, this doesn't seem to be a fair fight now does it, Allie?" He asks looking directly at me with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, no kidding I think the fact that it's three against one really sets off the balance." I snap

"No, that's not what I was referring to. I was referring to the fact that you choose to fight in your human body." He says and my eyes widen and I feel a pair of very confused eyes on me.

"What's he talking about?" Maka asks

"You know what your right. I think it's time we even this up." I say while standing up and putting my hands together.

"Switching my souls as I please. From one form to the other. Witch to human. Then Human to witch. This is not the form I please so switch my soul so that I may... A witch." As I chant a circle appears under me and a bright light shines from it. An orb of light emerges from my body and splits in two. One is white and the other is a deep blue. They clash before the blue one seemingly swallows the white one and crashes back into mine. My transformation is quite my ears get pulled inside my head only to pop out on the top of my head in cat ears. My hair turns blue and my eyes a brownish gold and a tail makes it's way out.

"ah, much better." Arsen replies

"Wait you're a..." Maka trails and I finish for her

"A witch."


	17. Part 15

"Wait you're a..." Maka begins and I finish for her

"Witch."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, there is my pretty little kitty." Arsen says clapping his hands slowly

I rub my ears and play with my tail sneaking a glance towards Maka and Soul. Both their mouths are open and they watch me one in anger and the other in awe.

"I can't begin to tell you how awful it is trying to keep a human form for so long. Proud of me I went for as long as I did?" I ask purring looking back towards the man.

"Very. Now the real fun can begin." He says

"And I couldn't agree more." I say holding my hands out a mutter a few words. Claws from my hands detach themselves and fall to the ground. Each one as soon as it hits the ground lights up and another me appears. Ten of them and one of me making eleven altogether. We all circle around Arsen running and jumping around him as he tries to pick out which one is the real me. I can tell he is getting annoyed because a bright light goes off and each of us is hit with a small ball of thorns my clones disappear and I get a nasty cut across my cheek. I hold the bleeding body part before moving out of the way of a very mad witch. I scratch him across the face.

"Payback is a bitch huh?" I ask

"Most definitely." He agrees

We stand to face each other not making a move. A scream is heard and Maka comes flying at him with Soul in hand. I quickly intercept and push her out of the way and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I feel around and pull out a very sharp thorn.

"What is with you and plants particularly thorns?" I ask turning around

"Well, I am the witch of all things plant-like." He says

"Hmm, I always thought of you as the mole witch." I say

"And I always thought of you as a petty human." He snaps back

I roll my eyes and wag a finger at him

"Sorry, but you have known me since I was a wee thing. When I was always crawling around like this."I say before getting on my hands and crawling around like a cat which is harder to do than it looks considering even for my short height that my legs are longer than my arms.

"Please stand up kitty it's not polite to walk on your hands when you have two perfectly good feet." He says

I push myself off the ground with my feet walking around on my hands mustering up my best Arsen voice as I could as I say.

"Please stand up kitty it's not polite to walk on your hands when you have two perfectly good feet."

"It's not polite to mock." He warns

"It's not polite to mock." I say mocking him again before he lashes out his hand a green vine covered in thorns follow his actions. I tried to get out of his way but it cuts me on the side and a topple over landing with a very loud thud and the wind knocked out of me.

"Payback is a bitch huh?" He asks mocking me

"Most definitely." I wheeze out trying to stand up.

Once I finally get up he tried to come at me again but I turn just in time and dig my claws into his back scratching down.

"Dance of the dragon." I say through gritted teeth before moving my hand up Arsen follows without consent and no say in the matter. I move my hand left then right smashing him into the house and a fence not too far away before throwing him in the air and jumping up to him and landing on his back. I bring my fist down hard on his face and chest until he grabs me and turns us around. I struggle against him as the ground rushes closer. I manage to get back on top of him and he hits the ground and I hit him.

"For a cat witch, you don't use a lot of kitty moves." He says

"Yeah, well, deal with it." I snap trying to stand up.

We both stand at the same time and he gets ready to attack until he gets cut in half. The blade that cuts him also cuts along my stomach. I hold my arms over my stomach and go from switch bak to my human form. I can feel the warm sticky blood run over my arms and down my legs. Arsen is gone and nothing is left but his soul which floats above the ground. Maka stares at me nothing but hate in her eyes as she lifts Soul up. I quickly draw on the ground with my blood. Once the mark is complete I put my hand on it and shout.

"No here! There! Anywhere but here is where I want to be!"

The blood symbol glows and in a flash of light and a pop of smoke the old farm house disappears and I end up leaning against the fence in front of the entrance to terrace pool. I know where I can go to get help. But...I've lost some much blood already... I shake that thought from my head and move forward past the pool park and houses with green lawns. Blood keeps dripping from the cut and I try my best to keep the pressure on it even taking off a layer of my shirt to press against it. I soon see my destination and trudge forward. Once to the door I stand there pounding on it.

"SOMEONE BETTER BE DYING TO BE POUNDING ON MY DOOR AT ONE IN THE MORNING!" A male voice screams before the door opens revealing a blonde hair man.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm dying." I say before falling forward. He catches me and then nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N Been a long time huh? Please don't kill me.**


	18. Part 16

I feel like I'm floating but I know I'm not even if the last thing I remember was winding up at someone's house saying 'It's a good thing I'm dying' then passing out from extreme blood loss. Something pokes my face I want to swat it away but I can't find the energy so it keeps poking me. I hear a man's voice trying to coax me into waking up but I really don't want to. I feel warm and light and there is nothing but soft purple clouds around me. Eventually, my brain gives in despite the protest from the rest of my body. My eyes slowly open to see a very bright light blocked out by the shape of a head. The light dims and the head becomes clearer.

"Dylan?" I croak out my voice sounds like I was gargling glass then tried to rinse it out with rocks.

"Good morning gorgeous or I should say good night." The voice replies softly brushing my bangs back

"Water?"

A few seconds later the cold smooth liquid runs down my throat relieving a lot of the pain from not being able to talk for hours.

"So what happened did you pick a fight with death?" He asks playfully

"More like his little minions from the school." I say trying to sit up.

He helps me and shoves some pillows underneath my back.

"That was the worst decision you have ever made." He says

"I thought the worst decision I ever made was dating you?" I ask

"Ouch, Allie that was a low blow."

"A low blow was you cheating on my with my boss and getting me fired." I snap raising my eyebrow

"Yeah, sorry about that it all just happened I never thought she would fire you." He says like he just stepped on my toes rather than he made me lose the only source of income I ever had and making it almost impossible to get another job.

"Right you just happened to date my boss for three months then tell her I made a move on you by sneaking into your house and getting in the shower at the very time you got home. And you also just happened to get into the shower thinking it was her only to find out it was me." I say rolling my eyes while matching his sarcastic over easy tone.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't get my job back now does it?" I ask pushing myself off the bed only to hiss in pain and wrap my arms around my stomach.

He grabs me before I can fall and eases me back onto the bed. Once I'm settled again he resumes his position on a chair next to the bed.

"If you are still mad at me why did you come to my house?" He asks which is a very good question.

"I knew you were studying to be a doctor and figured you could use the practice."

He raises an eyebrow waiting for me to continue.

"And you're the only one who knows about my secret and I was around the neighborhood and I wasn't gonna die by bleeding out from a cut some snot nose brats from the academy of assholes gave me in the middle of a fight." I say running my fingers over each stitch gently.

"Why would they hurt you it's not like they knew about you right...?" The look on my face must give me away because he puts his face in his hands.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Arsen was attacking me and he's a witch so I had to turn into a witch I didn't have enough time to knock them out or erase their memories! I was going to but Maka and Soul killed him cutting my stomach is the process! It was either wipe their memories or get help. I chose to live and you can't make me feel like I did anything wrong when I never did anything wrong! Well, I mean other than enter a place who's job was to kill witches, but that's beside the point!" I yell at him to which he keeps his head in his hands until I stop. After that, he just gets up and walks to the door.

"How could you?" He asks

"Hey, it was my life at risk, not your's I didn't risk your life I risked mine. So next time instead of helping me just let me bleed out into the street." I snap before throwing the blankets off and pushing myself out fo bed hissing in pain.

I manage to make it to the door and push past Dylan making up the stairs and out the into the living room where a brown haired girl was watching tv. She jumps up when she sees me and I don't blame her. I catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror and I look like a train wreck. She must know what's going on because she rushes forward trying to stop me. I try to push her away only to have my face meet the carpet getting a bad rug rash. I can't push myself up my arms are numb and someone grabs my shoulders and pulls me up.

"Ugh, I am so dizzy and weak. Why?" I groan

"Maybe because you lost a lot of blood more than anyone should ever lose ever and you haven't eaten anything for the past twenty-four hours." The girl says

"Well then feed me." I snap

She grumbles but leaves and comes back with a plate of cold spaghetti. I grab it and eat it or more accurately inhale it.

"So what do you plan to do now that your secret is out?" Dylan asks

"Well, I have to go back."

"Are you out of your mind?!" He yells at me

"Yeah, what else did you think I was?" I ask

"You have a death wish." The brown haired girl says

"That's true, but I need to do this." I say

"You need to heal first."

I roll my eyes and go back to my spaghetti. _This is so not good..._

 **A/N: So I'm close to ending the book sequel maybe?**


	19. Part 17

After a few days of healing plus a magic spell, I put on myself when I was younger Dylan and the brown haired girl who's name I found out to be was Aria were able to remove the stitches quite painfully because my skin started healing around them.

"So you're gonna have to keep these new wounds clean to prevent infection and as for your bigger cut while it has healed a lot of the way I would take it easy on the twisting and turning to prevent any reopenings." Aria says while wrapping gauze around it.

"And while you are at it make sure to clean, disinfect, apply this special ointment and cover your wound for the next few days after showers and before you go to bed or when you wake up depending on when you actually shower. try to keep a regular schedule until it's healed. I know it might be hard for you but try it alright?" Dylan asks while handing me a tube of cream and another package of wrapped gauze

"I don't know I think you are asking a lot from me. I don't know how I'll coop with all this pressure. Man, I can already feel it on my shoulders." I say while hunching my shoulders bit

"HEY!" Aria yells at me and I go back to standing straight and tall like a statue

"Yes, ma'am?" I ask earning a glare from her.

She finishes shortly after that and I start packing everything in a bag. Sadly my clothes could not be spared so I had to use some of Aria's old 'needed to be thrown out or burned clothes.' I ended up taking all of them because this girl used to have the same style as me and to be real I needed some more clothes anyways. I shoved what I could in a bag and left money for what I couldn't fit. I make my way upstairs with the bag slung over my shoulder.

"Make sure to eat three times a day. Not small little bars that people eat to try and lose weight but nice meals like mash potatoes and some sort of meat." Aria says as she shoves a bag full of something into my bag. I mentally shrug my shoulders and head for the door while they shove any last minute things into my bag.

"How long is the flight?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Do you need anything else?"

"Off the top of your head?"

"Remember everything we told you?"

"Especially about your wound?"

I turn around just before I get the door and place my hands on my hips while cocking an eyebrow.

"And I suppose you want me to call you when I land right? Just to make sure I got there safe? And to make sure I'm not running off doing the hanky panky with a random stranger who flashes me a fifty?" I ask

The both give me a look and I hold my hands up.

"Sorry, you two were acting like you actually cared about me for a few minutes. I'm sorry I thought that I should have played along. You know so karma won't bite me in the ass later. Especially since I need her to be on my good side because in case you forgot I am going to a place that kills witches for a living and I am very much a witch in case we forgot." I snap

"Yeah, your right sorry let's do this. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU PUT BOTH ARIA AND MYSELF IN A LOT OF DANGER!" Dylan screams in my face and I pat him on the check.

"Yeah, that's more like it thanks for the pep talk. Bye!" I say before disappearing out the door and into the night. Sadly the only way to save money on a trip by plane I have to go at three in the morning and use a fake name because I bet that the DWMA Has my name on the no-fly zone along with my face so a bit of temporary black hair dye, colored contacts, a fake ID, and some new clothes, and three hours later I am settling into a very uncomfortable seat at three in the morning waiting for a three hour flight to start. Eventually, I fall asleep not seeing who got into the seat next to me Until I hear the voices who happen to be Maka and Soul. _The hell I thought they went back to the academy?_ I tense up in my and pretend to be sleeping listening to their conversation.

"Ugh I can't believe after four days in a small city we couldn't find that little witch" Maka snarls and I almost laugh out loud because little does she now I'm sitting next to her.

"Don't beat yourself up about her. She could be anywhere by now with her magic." Soul says casually

"But we hurt her pretty badly. I mean it looked like she could hardly walk."

"True but she grew up here I'm sure she has some connections or friends." Soul replies

"Who could heal her without finding out she's a witch?" Maka asks

"Well, I'm going to guess some people already know they just won't say because let's face it Maka people know what's out there and they know about us and they don't want to believe it. Some people are just smart enough to shut their mouths so they don't get in trouble with us."

She doesn't reply and the flight takes off and this time I fall asleep for real and I don't care what anybody says about being awake for six total hours in five days because honestly no one else has gotten on the bad side of a scythe and their stomach just happened to be in the middle of it. I don't even wake back up until the plane lands and one of the two who I assume to be soul shakes me awake.

"Hey, they're gonna take off with you on the plan again if you don't get up.

"Yeah, thanks, I got the memo." I say my voice heavy with sleep.

"You know you remind me of someone." He says

"Trust me I don't." I say and with that, I push past him and off the plane.

 **A/N: So I'm thinking about ending the book at 20 chapters.**


	20. Part 18

After my close encounter with Death's precious children, I manage to get home without being sought out or found out. I unlock the door, shut it, lock it again all while not stabbing myself as I attempt to pull out the contact lenses having my eyes water from my finger being constantly poked into my eyes. After I get those thrown away along with the fake ID I hop into the shower watching as all the black dye washes from my hair and down the drain. Once I get out after letting the hot water relax my muscles and sting my stomach I apply the cream and wrap it all up along with the rest of my body in a towel I look in the mirror my hair is back to blonde and my eyes are back to brown my face clean from any and all makeup. and I change into my own clothes again.

"Well, looks like I got myself into some deep shit." I whisper to myself before making some pizza rolls and eating them while finishing one of my books.

I hear people outside my house but all the lights are off except a reading lamp but where it's placed you can't see it from outside unless my curtains are open which they never are. I fall off the couch semi-quietly and crawl towards the door pressing my ear on the wood.

"What are we doing here?" I hear Patty ask

"Soul and Maka just got back from trying to save Allie from a witch who took her to her Hometown and it turns out that she is a witch." Liz says

I can only hear two pairs of feet walking up the few steps before the door jiggles. I scramble backwards and into my room softly closing the door as the front door opens

 _How did they get my door open or my key?!_ I mental scream as I crawl out the window above my bed landing on my feet outside only to see Maka and Soul standing there. Maka waste no time as she lunges at me. I Dodge her and look over to Soul who stands there his eyes pleading my not to do anything stupid but we both know what I am going to do next was expected. Maka lunges at me again and I push her down by the shoulders and jump on her shoulders jumping off giving me enough momentum to jump high enough to grab onto the top of the building next door. Somehow Kis shows up and Liz and Patty get on the roof I turn and jump and in the midst of me jumping Black Star and Tsubaki show up and Black Star hits me with a hard punch to the face. My head snaps to the side but I push him down and keep running. I can feel all of them chasing me and in the middle of everything I trip just as I was about to jump so instead of making it across the small alleyway I fall off the building and hit the ground where my skin goes from my face to the rough ground and rocks underneath me. I lift my head to see a small pool of blood already forming. I ball my sleeve in my hand and press it to my cheek hoping the bleeding will at least slowdown. I push myself up and keep running but soon I hear shots. I can assume the worse which is Kid with Liz and Patty but hope for the best being some snot nose kids shooting off fireworks sadly I think the later is a bit far fetched at this point. My heart is pounding and I don't blame it running away and being scared out of my freaking mind does have that effect on one of the human's most valuable organ. More shots are heard and my heart beats even faster. I hear people yelling at me as I trip over items and push others out of the way the streets are very busy for it being five in the morning I don't even want to be awake but I kind of can't just lay down and go to sleep. I can also hear Kid, Black Star, and Maka all yelling at me and I dare to take a glance behind me. They all are running after me with their partners transformed and in their hands. I look forwards again when Kid starts shooting again I cover my head with my hands as I keep running forward. For some strange reason, my brain had no idea where I was running but my feet took me to the place where people are trained to kill people like me. The academy. I run up the steps and push the doors which to my surprise open. I quickly run inside and shut the doors. The only sound heard through the halls is my heavy breathing and my bare feet slapping along the cold tile floor. I make turn after turn the others eventually catching up to me and I can hear their breathing and shoes stomping on the floor as the echo bounces off the walls and into my ears as they yell after me. I

Push open a set of doors and close them trying to calm my breathing as I lean against them after I hear three pairs of feet run past the doors. I finally get a good look at the place to see that it not only has the light on but it's not a classroom. It's Lord Death's room and he staring right at me. I will never admit it but I was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Not only is Lord Death there but so is Spirit who looks extremely pissed but doesn't do anything other than lifting my chin to wipe away some of the blood.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be hurt." He says to Death as he keeps wiping away the blood.

"Hmm, yes, but that daughter of yours never really listen to me." Death says

Spirit yanks me up by the arm and drags me to the middle of the room just as the others burst in. I try to get away but Spirit has a death-like a grip. They all begin to charge at me until Death says "Allie, is absolved from all charges made against her and is free to remain coming to the DWMA as a student."


	21. Part 19

Spirit yanks me up by the arm and drags me to the middle of the room just as the others burst in. I try to get away but Spirit has a death-like a grip. They all begin to charge at me until Death says "Allie, is absolved from all charges made against her and is free to remain coming to the DWMA as a student."

"Wait. What?" Maka and I say at the same time both of us clearly confused for similar reasons

"She is pardoned from all charges against her. No one will know she is part witch and she will back able to keep coming to the DWMA as a miester student who we still need to find a weapon partner for." Death says

"I got that much but why? She's nothing but a filthy witch." Maka sneers

"Hey! I haven't tried to kill you yet." I snap

"Excuse me?" She asks a bit concerned as Soul make a small step to stand in front of her

"I haven't done anything to you and you're going to profile me just because of what I am? Maybe I should profile you based on what you are a butt kissing, book reading, know it all bitch!" I snap earning several glares and a hit to the back of my head from Spirit.

"I have done nothing to any of you. I lived in Death City for a few months and you know what I think you're still fuming over the fact that you lost a fight to an unarmed witch who didn't use her powers." I say.

Maka goes to say something maybe to defend herself but I hold my hand up and smack her across the face. The room is silent and in shock.

"I may be a witch, but news flash princess I didn't choose to be, much like the fact you didn't choose to let your father cheat on your mother. You need to wake up and realize not everyone who is different is bad. What about Crona huh? He's a witch too. Don't forget his mother is Medusa. I may be a snarky, salty, self-protecting person but at least I get to know a person before I label them. You've been to my house and guess what I didn't poison you or attack you. I made you food and told you about how my dad experiment on me to get rid of my witch soul. I nearly died at eight do you know what the feels like?" I ask looking at her dead in the eye challenging her

"No." She says softly rubbing her cheek

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Remember they guy who kidnapped me? Well, guess what he also is my grandfather and you killed him. He was a bad witch. My mother and I? We are not. She just wanted a family and I want a life where I'm not judge by what am I. I want to live in a place that doesn't care about who I am but what I do. Looks like I came to the wrong place." I finish and turn around walking towards the door until someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I ball my hand into a fist turning around getting ready to punch whoever decided it was a good idea to touch me. It's Soul. I relax a little then he opens his mouth.

"You know that was very uncool, hitting a lady like that." I roughly push his off my shoulder.

"Yeah, and it was very uncool for you guys to do this." I say pulling my shirt up halfway revealing the scar as I rip the bandage off. Everyone stares and I look down out it noticing that it started swelling and getting irritated and I don't blame it after all that involuntary running I did. I pull my shirt back down not bothering to rewrap it. I don't even give them a glance as I turn on my heels and walk out the door. As soon as I know I'm out of earshot which happens to be on a bridge looking over a very low rising river. I scream loudly cursing each and every one of them.

"GOD DAMN IT SCREW ALL OF YOU! UGH, YOU ARE ALL SO STUPID! I'M NOT BAD!" I scream at the top of my lungs tightly holding along the railing. I suck in a deep breath and position myself so I sit on the railing with my legs dangling over the water.

"You know if you really wanted to die, you could always insult Maka in front of her dad and Soul." A voice says and I turn my head to the side seeing Black Star walking towards me.

"I'm don't want to die... Yet anyways." I say

"This is going to sound out of character especially coming from such a big star like me, but I understand what you're going through. I thought everyone would hate me because of my family and my clan... Not everyone is as bad as you think they are." He says leaning on the railing next to me.

"See there is a difference between you and I Star. You joined the DWMA off the bat. People got to know you as you. Me on the other hand they heard the word witch and freaked. It seems to be more acceptable to be born as an assassin and taught to be a meister rather than being born a witch and being raised as a human. Like you're a swimsuit and I'm underwear we both do the same thing but only one of us is socially acceptable." I say sadly before getting off the railing and walking away slowly. He doesn't follow and I don't blame him. The sun is starting to rise and kids are slowly making their way to school as I make my way home. I sigh looking at my door notes hanging and papers shoved into my mailbox none of them saying anything good.

"Well, news sure does travel fast in this town."


	22. Part 20

I wake up not knowing what time it is. I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. I ignore it. A few weeks have passed since the night I was chased around town and got my face torn up. Everyone has also found out I'm a witch. Maka swears she didn't tell a soul. I know it's her. No one else hates my that much... Well, everyone at the DWMA does now. I've gone to school maybe five times the past three weeks. No one cares except Black Star and Soul so the extremely few days I'm at school the usually hang around with me and talk to me. I would tell them to buzz off but seeing as how everytime I'm alone a group of kids come and beat the living snot out of me I just suck it up and let them blabber about whatever they choose. I get up and shower and change into fresh pjs. I stare at myself in the mirror. My face started healing nicely taking more time than I would like considering I let my human soul cover up my witch soul completely. I gently touch the busted lip I received the last time I went to school. Got caught alone in the library. The worst part is the librarian counted it as a fight rather than someone getting the shit beat out of them. I could have fought back and won but that would have caused more rumors. Which I don't need. There's a knock on my door and I answer it Soul and Black Star stand there each holding a few bags of groceries. They come in and set the bags on the counter.

"Thanks for going shopping for me guys." I say as I start putting the food away and handing each boy a small plate of cookies. The only food I had left other than the three-day-old already-made cup of Reman that I was hoping I wouldn't have to eat.

"Are you alright honestly?" Soul asks

"You fine sir out extremely out of character recently I think I should be the one asking that question." I say turning back to my food. "But to give you an answer. Yes, I am in fact, fine."

"Then how did you get that busted lip?" He asks

"I ran into a door and bit it." I say shrugging my shoulders

"You didn't have it before you went to school last Friday." Black Star says

"Wait what day is it?" I ask turning towards the two leaning back on the counter

"It's Saturday the fifth."

"Fifth of what?"

"February."

I stare at the both of them in shock. Last time I checked it was sometime in October almost November. I push past them and run into my room tripping on the way there. I throw myself on the bed and fumble around looking for my phone. The small black device sits in between my wall and bed. I have multiple missed called, unanswered texts, and notifications from different apps and games. Along with that, it says it's the 22nd of November.

"You liars! It's only November! And tomorrow is thanksgiving! I need a turkey!" I yell at them digging into an old book looking for my emergency cash. I shove a twenty at the boys. "Now go get me a turkey and some gravy. But for the love of god get a small turkey unless you plan on eating here but you have to pay the difference." I say while shoving the two boys out the door. They turn and their mouths are open but before they could say anything I slam the door in their faces. Muttering to myself I go into the kitchen and start getting things ready for tomorrow. _Good thing pie crust is mostly flour and water._ I think to myself as I start mixing the ingredients together. I put the crust in a pan and add ready-to-use pumpkin pie filling then get started on peeling potatoes and place them in a pot of water and in the fridge along with the pie and make room for the turkey. Soul and Black Star came back a while later with the turkey and gravy. We talk for a while as I prep the turkey for tomorrow. It gets late and I kick them out again telling them since they picked the biggest turkey alive they had better be over at my house tomorrow. They don't decline the invitation and I go to bed thinking of an outfit that I can wear without looking like I've been cooped up in my room for three weeks. I roll over and hug my pillow tight looking at the window that had to get boarded up due to the very many rocks and other hard objects throw at it. I'm still picking up random shards of glass from my carpet and bed.

The boys came over the next day just as I pulled the finished turkey out of the oven. They scarfed it down as if they haven't eaten in days rather than minutes.

"So rather than spending the whole day with your beloved partners you come and visit the no good evil dirty blooded witch? How do you know I didn't poison the food with my blood?" I ask raising an eyebrow as the shove bites of pie in their mouths.

"It means we get two meals and who can pass up more food?" Black Star replies

"People don't really call you that do they?" Soul asks

"Yeah, that's just the mild things." I say pointing to a trashcan overflowing with papers and other items with words written on them. "I mean have you seen my bedroom window?"

They both look into my room the board sticking out like a sore thumb against my black blinds. They both look me completely out of character I sigh and start clearing the table.

"Life is hard alright. It's harder when you don't fit in okay? I'll just have to find a way to make orange juice from the lemons life has given me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N Book one is now complete**


End file.
